Por favor Perdón Gracias
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Por favor, perdón y gracias...él nunca diría esas palabras. Draco M. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** como ya saben, los personajes no son mios.

Comento que esta es mi primer fick sobre HP, asique, por favor... sean comprensivos y amables :P

Espero que les guste

_Pau Ruby_

* * *

Por favor. Perdón. Gracias:

Por favor, perdón y gracias...

Cuatro de las palabras más inútiles y horribles de todo el Universo.

Cuatro palabras que él nunca diría.

"Por favor" ¿Quién diría eso? ¿Pedir permiso? El nunca pedía permiso, siempre hacía lo que quería cuando quería y como quería, no necesitaba la autorización de absolutamente nadie.

"Perdón" solo un tonto diría perdón, solo un tonto diría que lo siente, él nunca se arrepentía de sus actos.

"Gracias" seguramente la peor de todas. Decir gracias es admitir que la otra persona es mejor que tu, es admitir que hay algo que esa persona tiene y tu no, es darle al otro control sobre ti, darle un poder que no tiene.

Pero... ahora, sentado en el Gran Salón, sentado entre sus padres, ahora esas son las únicas palabras que se le vienen a la mente: por favor, perdón, gracias.

Se levanto de un salto y salio sin mirar hacia atrás, sus pies actuaban por si solos, no sabía donde se dirigía pero no le importaba, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Los personajes de los retratos estaban volviendo a sus lugares, lo miraban un tanto extrañados pero él no les prestaba atención, tal vez por eso es que lo miraban de esa forma. Por fin se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, la dama gorda estaba arreglando su cabello, tratando de peinarlo.

- Ábrete. - dijo con voz de mando.

- Contraseña. - le respondió la mujer en tono calmo, mirándolo fijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué contraseña? Ábrete. - esto tenia que ser una broma ¿Contraseña?

- Contraseña. - volvió a decir la mujer. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

- Ya ábrete de una maldita vez. Quiero hablar con Potter. - dijo por fin, pero la mujer no se movió ni un centímetro.

- _¿Draco?_ - escuchó una voz lejana, provenía de detrás del cuadro.

- "_Excelente, lo que faltaba, Granger."_ – pensó.

La puerta se abrió al instante, la joven lo invito a pasar, él lo hizo, pero al entrar ni siquiera la miro.

- ¿Quieres hablar con Harry? - preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

- Eso es lo que dije. - respondió secamente.

- Esta arriba, pero esta durmiendo, si quieres...

La dejo hablando sola. No le interesaba hacer sociales con ella ni con ninguna persona, no le interesaba si Potter estaba durmiendo o no, él había decidido a hablarle e iba a hablarle, no iba a esperarlo como un sirviente.

Al entrar a la habitación le dieron ganas de vomitar, todo era muy rojo y muy luminoso, demasiado para su gusto. Potter estaba acostado en la cama, tal rey mientras Weasley estaba sentado en un banco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo mala cara.

- Que te importa. - murmuró. - Quiero hablar contigo Potter. - al ver que el ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento agregó. - A solas.

- Yo no pienso moverme de aquí. - comentó Ron en tono casual.

- Lo que quieras decirle se lo dices, pero con nosotros aquí. - escuchó la voz de Granger acercarse, se puso junto a Weasley y le tomo la mano.

- _"¿Puede haber algo mas desagradable?"_ - se preguntó mirando a los chicos.

- Chicos, tranquilos, vayan. - por fin dijo Potter.

Escucho los pasos de los otros dos, hasta que sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos no se movió, luego se acerco un poco.

- _"Por favor… perdón… gracias… por favor… perdón… gracias_" - lo único en lo que podía pensar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? – preguntó.

- Que... quería decirte que... - esto era demasiado complicado para él, esto iba contra todo su ser. - Quería decirte que... por favor perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que he hecho durante todos estos años, sobre todo, por lo que he hecho en el último año. - dijo casi sin voz.

Potter sonrió, complacido.

- No tienes porque disculparte, enserio, estas perdonado Draco. - dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Bueno, y, también quería... darte las gracias. Por... por salvarnos del fuego y por lo que hiciste por mi madre.

- No hay problema, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. - respondió de forma solemne.

- Yo no lo hubiera hecho. – admitió a media voz.

- Es verdad, tal vez tu no. - se corrigió volviendo a sonreír. - Pero, de todas formas, de nada. Y con respecto a tu madre, yo soy la que tiene que agradecerle.

- Ella sólo te ayudo porque tu le dijiste que yo estaba bien. – respondió. Esta conversación no estaba saliendo como el quería, no quería explayarse tanto. Miró hacia abajo, decidió que ya todo estaba dicho asíque se levanto sin decir absolutamente nada y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Harry deteniéndolo - Pensé que moriría sin escucharte decir eso.

Se dio vuelta y lo miro un poco confundido.

- ¿Sin decir qué? - preguntó.

- Por favor, perdón y gracias. Pensé que nunca en tu vida ibas a decir eso. - cometó sonriendo más ampliamente.

Río por lo bajo ante el comentario.

- Pues, yo también pensé lo mismo. - respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_Para los que no saben yo adoro a Draco, me encanta, lo sé, lo sé es malo, pero... me resulta querible en todo momento, mas allá de su forma de ser... jaajajja_

_Espero sus Reviews_

_Gracias por leer..._


End file.
